Tsuki No Sakura
by Suzume Batchii Taichi
Summary: The one thing that disgusts Sesshomaru more than anything is Humans. How will he deal with growing up with a Kitsune Hanyo trying to become his Lover? After all he is Half human?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or InuXBokuSS

Authors Note: I thought it was hot sho I've paired Soushi Miketsukami with Sesshomaru and this is during the Feudal Era and this Soushi is Soushi's ancestor and Kyuubi Yoko is not the one from Naruto or Yoko Kurama from Yuyu Hakusho or maybe he is the last one. Undesided! I will have Kagerou in here eventually maybe! Any questions please ask in reviews. Thanks to you!

* * *

**Chapter One: I Remember**

* * *

_The day I'll never forget. It was after the sun had long since set. I remember that day under the sakura. Snow was falling slowly to touch the earth. In celebration of him, the ever beautiful cherry blossoms refused to die. It was the first time that I had ever so closely laid eyes on the western heir. I had always been astonished by him. It was a gathering of Yokai, held in the West lands every decade. I hide in the high branches of a Sakura, praying no adult Yokai saw me as a spied the young Yokai._

_I wasn't suppose to be there. But I was glad I was, no punishment I could ever be given that could have made me regret it. Especially after, he looked at me. We looked to be the the same age. Though I was only around eight winters, but this was around his Fiftieth. He has eyes of brilliant gold, hair of liquid silk silver, and carrying the marks of his House. The House of the Moon._

_He was to be the next Lord of the West, a Daiyoukai. Something I can't be. What would he even think of one such as me? A thought that occurred to me on more than one occasion. It's rumored that he despises Humans, what would he do to me? A Hanyo? Half my linage is Human. My father is a great Yokai. The ever feared Kyuubi Kitsune, Yoko. None the less, would he except me? Shun me? Punish me? The thought of the later brought chills to me in differing ways than most._

_On our first encounter, his waist length sterling silver hair blew violently through a harsh wind that danced around him, his attention diverting as he turned his head. He wasn't the most fearsome when you look at him, but his energy was sufficating his aura filled with such over powering emotion. His nose turned to the sky thin snaped to my direction. _

_I was frozen in something close to fear but as his power died down so did my apprehension, he looked at me oddly. "You, Why do you smell of Humans?" He asked in a tone unfamiliar. His voice was beautiful, melodious my heart raced at the sound of it. My four tails swayed. _

_"What are you smiling about? I simply asked a question. I don't care, I'm just curious." I hadn't noticed I had but I did have a love sick smile. I lept down and stood in front of him. "I- my mother is- was human." Mother passed away bit over a month ago. She didn't much care for me. She kept me at arms length, I was a reminder of her Affair. She wasn't the only woman to have been bedded by a Kitsune. At least father actual cared for her. "Your a Hanyo." His eyes narrowed, I grew worried. I swallowed heavy, waiting for him to reject my existence before he learned of my feeling toward him. I nodded._

_He scoffed. "It's no concern of, this Sesshomaru." His name that was the first time I had heard it. I fell to one knee, a clawed hand over my heart. My mismatched eyes look up at him with an admiration even Inari-sama would feel jealousy for not receiving. "My lord, I am but a lowly animal at your feet. My name is Soushi Miketsukami, please allow me to serve you!" I had offered the only thing I had of value, my life. I want to be his only his._

_His hand touched the bottom of my chin, our eyes met and my stomach clenched. I felt blood rush to my lower body. My breathing growing shallower as he grew closer. "You will prove yourself to this Sesshomaru, if you can I will consider you." My face had flushed and my eyes widened. He hadn't agreed but I was given a chance. Just with that I felt I could die happy. Long have I pined and now...!_

_"The scent of the wind has changed..." He said quietly. That was an embarrassing moment if I ever had ever experienced one. To think I'd excrete mating pheromones at a time like that. Thank goodness it wasn't to strong._

_**Let this encounter be memorized by the Moon and the Cherry Blossoms~!**_


End file.
